Chairs having reclining backrests are now well-known and continue to be in popular demand. Certain models of these reclining chairs can now be placed relatively close to a wall. These chairs are commonly known as “wall-proximity chairs” or “zero-wall chairs.” In operation, the previous reclining mechanisms of these chairs move the seat upwardly and forwardly as the back reclines. The forward movement of the seat allows the back to recline fully without hitting an adjacent wall. However, it may be desirable in certain chair designs to maintain the seat at a consistent height as the back reclines. Prior chair reclining mechanism design does not allow for the height of the seat to remain at a consistent height as the back reclines, at least in a zero-wall chair. Accordingly, a need exists for a reclining chair mechanism that allows back recline in a zero-wall configuration, and that also does not raise the seat height as the back reclines.